1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical compounds.
2. Background
Demulsifying agents break emulsions of polar solutes like water, and non-polar solvents like oil. They are used in functional fluids (such as, but not limited to, metal removal fluids, greases, rust and oxidation fluids, hydraulic oils, compressor oils, fuels and transformer fluids) to inhibit formation of emulsions, break emulsions that have developed, and to inhibit corrosion.
Among their industrial uses, demulsifiers are commonly used to dehydrate and desalt crude oil during refinement. Typically, in order to remove sedimentation found in crude oil, crude oil is treated with soda ash and water. This salt and water, unless removed, will cause problems in distillation columns. The salt will foul the heat exchangers and the water may vaporize, possibly causing an explosion. To remove the salt and water, the crude oil is treated with demulsifying agents.
In the closed, harsh environment of hydraulic systems, demulsifiers must be effective at high temperatures, often in excess of 300xc2x0 C. Failure of a demulsifier in a hydraulic system may lead to catastrophic failure. Demulsifiers are also frequently put to use in hydraulic systems to prevent corrosion. In the presumed mechanism of corrosion inhibition, the demulsifier adsorbs on the metal surface forming a protective film against polar solutes. More preferably still, demulsifiers in such systems are ashless to avoid clogging filters and orifices. Calcium sulfonates, though not ashless, are common demulsifiers in hydraulic systems.
Demulsifiers are added to fuel systems to prevent water from interfering with the combustion process. Like in hydraulic systems, demulsifiers used in fuel systems should preferably be ashless to avoid deposits.
In their broadest conception, demulsifiers are made out of amphiphilic compounds. See Kwetkat et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,610. The hydrophilic portion of a demulsifier may contain formally charged residuesxe2x80x94e.g. cationic, anionic, zwiterionic residuesxe2x80x94or it may contain uncharged, polarized residues. The hydrophobic portion of a demulsifier may include long alkyl functional groups ( greater than 7 carbons), alkyl aryl functional groups, petroleum derivatives or even polysiloxane functional groups.
In many applications an effective demulsifier should also be ashless, low foaming, effective over a broad range of temperatures, have a low viscosity, and inhibit corrosion. Such ashless demulsifiers may be based upon amine sulfonates, amine sulfates, amine phosphates, and amine carboxylates.
Two tests are used in the art to predict the general effectiveness of a compound as a demulsifier and corrosion inhibitor, the ASTM D-1401 and ASTM D-665 tests. A description of these tests may be found in the Annual Book of ASTM Standards, Vol. 05.01, incorporated herein. ASTM D-1401 tests the relative speed and extent of demulsification between different demulsifiers. ASTM D-665 tests the relative corrosion protection afforded by different demulsifiers.
The ASTM D-1401 test procedure calls for the mixing of 40 mL of an oil phase and 40 mL of an aqueous phase (typically deionized water), followed by a period to allow the phases to separate. The demulsifier concentration is not specified in the ASTM method, and through experience, 5% of the demulsifier in the oil provides adequate results. The results to ASTM D-1401 are usually expressed in the form O/W/E (T), where the O is the volume of the organic layer, W is the volume of the aqueous layer, E is the volume of the emulsion layer, and T is the time in 5 minute increments up to 60 minutes.
For comparison of demulsifiers, we defined Relative Performance by measuring the time to complete separation in one-minute intervals. If separation did not occur within 60 minutes, then the value reported was  greater than 60.
The ASTM D-665 test procedure determines if rust spots appear on a steel rod after 24 hours being immersed in a mixture of 300 mL of oil and 30 mL of DI water (Part A) or synthetic sea water (Part B). Through experience, a xe2x80x9cPassxe2x80x9d for part A at the low treat level of 0.005% demonstrates good efficacy as a corrosion inhibitor.
In addition to above-mentioned general qualities, a demulsifier should have the best possible ASTM D-1401 score. Additionally, good ASTM D-655 performance is desirable.
1. Functional Fluids: A fluid formulated to accomplish a defined goal or combination of goals, such as, but not limited to, cooling, lubrication, corrosion protection, energy transfer, hydraulic action, combustion, or providing a dielectric medium.
2. Emulsion: A mixture of two or more immiscible liquids, consisting of droplets in a continuous phase.
3. Ashless: A compound not containing any metallic elements.
4. Amphiphilic: Any compound consisting of at least one lyophobic portion and at least one lyophilic portion.
5. Lyophilic Portion: That part of a molecule having a relative attraction to the solvent.
6. Lyophobic Portion: That part of a molecule having a relative repulsion to the solvent.
7. Hydrophilic Portion: The lyophilic portion when water is the solvent.
8. Hydrophobic Portion: The lyophobic portion when water is the solvent.
9. Alkyl Functional group: Any saturated or unsaturated, branched or unbranched hydrocarbon chain.
10. C8-C24 Alkyl Functional Group: An alkyl functional group consisting of from 8 to 24 carbons.
11. Aryl Functional Group: An aromatic ring or rings, such as, but not limited to benzene, toluene, xylene, naphthalene, or diphenyl oxide.
12. Alkyl Aryl Functional Group: An aryl functional group attached to one or more alkyl functional groups.
13. Alkyl Amine: An amine that contains one or more alkyl functional groups.
14. Alkyl Sulfonic Acid: A sulfonic acid with an alkyl functional group.
15. Alkyl Aryl Sulfonic Acid: A sulfonic acid with an alkyl aryl functional group.
16. Di-Alkyl Aryl Sulfonic Acid: A sulfonic acid with an aryl functional group that is attached to two alkyl functional groups.
17. Cocoyl Functional Group: A member of the set of linear, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains from 8 to 20 carbons.
18. Cocoyl Amines: An amine that contains one or more cocoyl functional groups.
19. Mono-Cocoyl Amine: An amine that contains one cocoyl functional group.
20. Di-Cocoyl Amine: An amine that contains two cocoyl functional groups.
21. Tri-Cocoyl Amine: An amine that contains three cocoyl functional groups.
22. Methyl, Di-Cocoyl Amine: A tertiary amine with one methyl functional group and two cocoyl functional groups.
23. Di-methyl, Cocoyl Amine: A tertiary amine with one cocoyl functional group and two methyl functional groups.
24. Polysiloxane Functional Group: A functional group containing a branched or unbranched silicon-oxygen backbone.
25. C8-C60 Alkyl Aryl Functional Group: An alkyl aryl functional group where the alkyl functional groups have a combined total of 8 to 60 carbon atoms.
26. Mono-C8-C24 Alkyl Benzene: A benzene ring that is attached to an alkyl functional group of 8 to 24 carbons.
27. Mono-C8-C24 Alkyl Toluene: A toluene ring that is attached to an alkyl functional group of 8 to 24 carbons.
28. Mono-C8-C24 Alkyl Xylene: A xylene ring is attached to an alkyl functional group of 8 to 24 carbons.
29. Di-C8-C24 Alkyl Toluene: A toluene ring that is attached to two alkyl functional groups of 8 to 24 carbons each.
30. Di-C8-C24 Alkyl Benzene: A benzene ring that is attached to two alkyl functional groups of 8 to 24 carbons each.
31. Organic System: Any organic solvent, oil, or combination of solvents, oils, and solutes.
32. Paraffinic Oil: A petroleum fraction that is predominately saturated hydrocarbons, commonly characterized by having a viscosity index greater than 100.
33. Naphthenic Oil: A petroleum fraction that contains some degree of unsaturation, commonly characterized by having a viscosity index less than 100.
34. Ester: An organic compound with one or more ester functional groups.
35. Mineral Oil: A petroleum fraction that is commonly obtained after the removal of compounds reactive toward sulfonating agents.
36. Poly Alpha Olefin: An oligomer of alpha olefins, typically decene.
37. Alkyl Aromatic Oil: A synthetic oil based on alkyl aryl groups.
The present invention is a corrosion inhibiting demulsifier and a method of breaking or inhibiting the formation of emulsions. A preferred demulsifier is formed from the salt of an amphiphilic amine and an amphiphilic acid with the general formula shown in Formula 1. 
R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are functional groups. X is an acid. R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are chosen from the set of functional groups such that both the amine and acid portions of the molecule in Formula I are amphiphilic. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the demulsifier may be a salt of an alkyl amine and an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid. Even more preferably, the demulsifier may be a salt of a methyl, di-cocoyl amine and an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid.
In a preferred amphiphilic amine, R is a C8-C24 alkyl functional group. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each selected from a group consisting of: a hydrogen atom, a methyl functional group, a C8-C24 alkyl functional group, a benzene ring and an alkyl aryl functional group. In another preferable amine, R is a cocoyl functional group, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each selected from a group consisting of: a hydrogen atom, a methyl functional group and a cocoyl functional group. In yet another embodiment, R and Rxe2x80x2 are cocoyl functional groups, and Rxe2x80x3 is a methyl functional group.
Preferred functional groups for the acid include sulfonic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, and carboxylic acid. The sulfonic acid may be derived from natural (such as, but not limited to, sulfonated petroleum oil) or synthetic (such as, but not limited to, alkyl aryl) sources. In a preferred sulfonic acid, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 may be an alkyl aryl functional group. In another preferred embodiment, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 may be an alkyl aryl functional group yielding a sulfonic acid with an average equivalent weight of about 500.
In another embodiment of the invention, the salt of an alkyl amine and an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid is added into an organic system to demulsify the system. In yet another embodiment of the invention, the salt of an alkyl amine and an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid is added to an organic system to inhibit the formation of an emulsion. In yet another embodiment of the invention, an oil-soluble amphiphilic amine is added to a naturally or synthetically based ester to inhibit formation of an emulsion or to demulsify an already emulsified system.
The present invention is a demulsifying and corrosion-inhibiting compound formed from the salt of an amphiphilic amine and an amphiphilic acid with the general formula shown in Formula 1. 
Table 1 relates the rate of demulsification as a function of alkyl chain length for the salt of a primary amine and an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid. The choice of preferred amines is a function of cost and performance. For example, in a weakly hygroscopic system, a slower demulsifier may be satisfactory. In a high temperature hydraulic system, maximum performance without regard to cost may be preferable. Accordingly, in a preferred amphiphilic amine, R is a C8-C24 alkyl functional group, benzene ring, or an alkyl aryl functional group. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently hydrogen atoms.
Although n-decyl-dodecyl primary amines offer the maximum performance, there are significant cost advantages to employing cocoyl amines.
Table 2 demonstrates that among the tertiary amines, the di-cocoyl amines are preferable to the mono-cocoyl or tri-cocoyl amines if the rate of demulsification is the primary concern. It also teaches that if ASTM D-665 performance is critical, the di-methyl, cocoyl amine is preferable to the di-cocoyl and tri-cocoyl amines. Accordingly, in another preferred embodiment R is selected from the group consisting of: a C8-C24 alkyl functional group, a benzene ring, and an alkyl aryl functional group. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each selected from a group consisting of: a methyl functional group, a C8-C24 alkyl functional group, a benzene ring and an alkyl aryl functional group. In another preferable amine, R is a cocoyl functional group, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each selected from a group consisting of: a hydrogen atom, a methyl functional group or a cocoyl functional group. In yet another embodiment, R and Rxe2x80x2 are cocoyl functional groups, and Rxe2x80x3 is a methyl functional group.
Accordingly, in a preferred amphiphilic amine, selected without regard to ASTM D-665 performance, R is a cocoyl functional group, and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each a hydrogen atom, a methyl functional group or a cocoyl functional group. In another embodiment, R and Rxe2x80x2 are cocoyl functional groups, and Rxe2x80x3 is a methyl functional group. If ASTM D-665 performance is critical, in a preferred amine, R is a cocoyl functional group and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each a hydrogen atom or a methyl functional group.
Table 3 relates the relative ASTM D-1401 performance as a function of the equivalent weight of a sulfonic acid in a demulsifier formed from the salt of a tertiary amine and an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid. Table 3 suggests that the rate of demulsification of an alkyl aryl substituted sulfonic acid is dependent on the composition of the alkyl aryl functional group. As one skilled in the art may appreciate, these trends should be similar for any substituted acid provided the polarity of the substituted acid is comparable to the polarity of an alkyl aryl substituted sulfonic acid.
Accordingly, a preferred amphiphilic acid is an oil soluble sulfonic acid. The oil soluble sulfonic acid may be either synthetically derived, such as from sulfonated alkyl aryl groups, or naturally derived, such as from sulfonated petroleum oils. Accordingly, in another embodiment of the invention, an alkyl sulfonic acid with an equivalent weight of 300 to 600 is preferred. In a still more preferable embodiment, an alkyl aryl sulfonic acid with an average equivalent weight of 500 may be employed.
Salts of an amphiphilic amine and an amphiphilic acid can be prepared by a variety of methods well known in the art. The most preferable method is to combine approximately equimolar quantities of the acid and amine in an approximately equal weight of diluent oil. The order and rates of addition are not critical, and matter only in practical applications where there are system limits on the temperature rise that can be tolerated. A slight excess of the amine is often used to achieve an alkaline environment, common to most functional fluids. The functions of the diluent oil are to lower the product viscosity and to moderate the heat generated. To further control the heat evolution, the diluent oil and acid can be mixed, and the amine added at a rate such that the temperature rise is controlled (the acid can also be added to the oil/amine mixture without affecting the final properties). It is appreciated by those skilled in the art that there are many methods for producing neutral sulfonates, and with proper equipment, the incorporation of the diluent oil is not required.
Alternatively, though less preferably, the amphiphilic salt may be formed by mixing a neutral amine salt and a neutral sulfonate. If either di-methyl, cocoyl amine sulfate or a sodium sulfonate with an equivalent weight of approximately 520 is added to the oil-water mixture, an emulsion is formed. However, when di-methyl, cocoyl amine sulfate was mixed with the above sodium sulfonate, the oil-water system was demulsified but the oil and water were opaque.
An emerging trend in functional-fluid engineering is the use of esters for base oils. One of the barriers to more widespread adoption of this technology is finding a suitable demulsification scheme. Conventional demulsifiers quickly lose efficacy in esters. The mechanism is not completely understood, but it is presumed that ester hydrolysis yields amphiphilic organic acids that tend to stabilize emulsions. It follows that if an amphiphilic amine is added to an ester, it would neutralize any amphiphilic acid forming a compound consistent with the scope of this invention.